


Have to Survive

by Lucifear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Assault, Cannibalism, Death, Dismemberment, Event Fic, Gore, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape, Revenge, Sexual Assault, Slash, Torture, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifear/pseuds/Lucifear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up to the sound of his sister's screaming, Dipper Pines finds himself blindfolded and gagged, after he and his sister were exploring a secret tunnel system. Proofreading by TheHylianBatman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have to Survive

Dipper struggled against his bindings, tears coming from his eyes. He could hear Mabel's screams from the other room. They had found a secret tunnel under Gravity Falls, and, while they were exploring, someone came up behind them and knocked them out. Now, he had no idea where he was, and all he could hear was Mabel screaming “DIPPER! Help me!”. He was blindfolded, naked, and bent over a cold metal table with his legs open. He couldn't scream to tell Mabel it was going to be alright, even if it was a lie, because there was a gag in his mouth.

 

  
Someone moved up behind the eighteen-year-old, running their hands over his ass **_._ ** Dipper tried to jerk away, eyes widening behind the blindfold. There was a cold, deep laugh, and it let Dipper know the person behind him was a man. The brown-haired teen bit down on the gag, feeling the man push his fingers into him, and he struggled. The fingers weren't in him long before the man pushed his cock into Dipper, and Dipper screamed loudly into the gag, blood getting on the man's cock.   


 

Dipper's body was jerked backwards and forwards with each of the man's thrusts, and he just wanted it all to stop. The man grabbed his hips, thrusting harder, picking up speed, and causing the younger man to gasp in pain. Dipper's nails dug against the cold metal table, feeling sick, and vomiting against the gag.

 

“Fuck! He's going to choke on his own vomit!” The man yelled, sounding like he was trying to conceal his voice. He unfastened the gag, and Dipper's vomit poured out of his mouth onto the table. He wheezed and coughed. “Can't have you dying just like that...” The man continued to thrust against Dipper, the force making the brown-haired teen's face slam into his own vomit.

 

The man pressed his thumbs hard into Dipper's ass cheeks, spreading him open more, and thrusted as deep as his cock could go. Dipper's cheek laid in his own vomit, body going slack as he tried to imagine himself being anywhere else. He just wanted it to stop, wanted to save Mabel, and get out of there; Mabel's screams had died down to loud gasps and sobs. Dipper's heart twisted in his chest; Mabel was probably being raped too, and he wasn't able to protect her.

 

Dipper's eyes widened, feeling the other man's cock thrust roughly inside him, and hit his prostate. He let out a strangled moan, trying to not let it escape, and he felt the man's cum fill him. The man pulled out of him, cum following his cock out. Dipper let out a small sob, having also came, and he just wanted to curl up. Dipper screamed when his hair was pulled, his head pulled upward. “Look at the mess you've made.” The man said.

 

“You've had your fun, now let me and my sister go....” Dipper shivered, feeling something metal go up his leg.

 

“The fun has only started.”

 

“Arg!” Dipper screamed, as the man stabbed him with an ice pick to the back of his left calf. “Oh god stop! Please!” The ice pick was wiggled inside his leg, and he could feel the blood trailing down his leg. The man let out a familiar laugh, forgetting for a moment to conceal his voice. “Robbie?!”

 

“Ah, fuck...” Robbie groaned. “Well, I guess you don't need this anymore..” He removed the blindfold.

 

“Why are you doing this?!”

 

“Honestly? We were bored, and the two of you are always sticking your noses into everyone’s business.”

 

“You raped me and stabbed me in the leg because you're BORED!?!” Dipper struggled against his restraints. “Get your friends away from my sister!”

 

Robbie pushed the ice pick deeper into Dipper's leg, laughing at the eighteen-year-old's scream. “It's because of you Wendy broke up with me.”

 

Dipper gritted his teeth. “I thought you got over that when you started to date Tambry! What would they think of you doing this?!” He let out a hiss. “You sick bastard!” His body jerked when Robbie pulled the ice pick out, feeling more blood go down his leg. “You like women, so why did you decide to rape me?!” Dipper was starting to feel dizzy.

 

“I don't just like women. They won't be finding out about this, either.” Robbie looked at Dipper's leg, the blood pooling on the floor. “But it doesn't have anything to do with liking you anyway.” He wrapped a cloth soaked with alcohol around Dipper's leg.

 

“Ahh! It burns!” Dipper's leg started to spasm and his body started to shake. He tensed up, feeling a needle go into his neck, and everything went black.

 

When Dipper woke up, he was still naked, and in an empty stone room, with a hole in the ground in the corner. He let out a small whimper of pain; his leg was difficult to move, and still covered in blood. The cloth tied to his leg, which had been white, was now dark red with blood. The brown-haired teen struggled to stand weakly, moving toward the door to the room. He tried to force the door open, but he was never the strongest guy, and he slid down it.

 

“Dammit... Why is this happening...” He pulled his legs to his chest. “Mabel....” Dipper thought he could hear what sounded like Mabel crying, but it was so far away.

 

Dipper had no idea how long he'd been knocked out for; he was still really dizzy from the blood loss and dehydration, and his stomach was hurting from hunger. He moved away from the door and leaned against the wall, wondering when Robbie or his friends would come for him, or if they were even going to come back. The door opened, and Dipper looked up weakly at the man who walked in. It was Lee, one of Robbie's male friends, the one with long blond hair. He didn't walk completely into the room, nor did he look at Dipper, he placed a tray with a glass of water and a plate with some cooked meat on it.

 

“You should eat and drink. To keep your strength up for what's gonna happen.” Lee said quietly; he then left, shutting the door.

 

Dipper forced himself over to the tray, looking at the contents. His stomach growled; the meat smelled so good, his mouth was dry, and he didn't care if it was poisoned. He took a gulp of the water, picking up the meat and biting into it. Finally having some food, he was at least no longer dealing with stomach pains. Lee's words then came back to him 'for what is going to happen.' and he was filled with dread.

 

Being alone and weak, the loss of time, and worrying about Mabel was getting to him. Had it only been a few minutes or... hours since Lee had brought him food? His vision kept blurring, and he kept nodding off. Once, he woke up to Thompson removing the bloody cloth from around his leg, then bandaging it up, and leaving him another tray of food and water. Every time they'd bring him food, it was meat cooked different ways, like each of them were taking turns making his meals. Dipper knew days had to have gone by, his leg had healed enough that he was able to stand on it.

 

It had been three days, Dipper guessed, since Thompson last changed his bandage, and left a large jug of water for him. No one had come back to the room since then. He occasionally heard Mabel scream his name, before hearing her crying, and he could only be glad that she was still alive. He was feeling dizzy again when he heard the door click; it opened slightly, but no one came into the room. Forcing himself up, he quickly opened the door all the way, looking down the hall. The door had been unlocked, possibly by Thompson; the guy always did seem like just a follower forced into doing things, and maybe he was a good guy after all.

 

“Dipper! Help! Please!” Mabel's voice cried out weakly. “I can't take it anymore! I want to see Dipper!”

 

Dipper hobbled quickly down the hall, listening to Mabel's sobs, and trying to find out which direction they were coming from. He was hit by an awful smell as he got closer to one of the rooms, Mabel's cries coming from it. “Mabel! I'm here! I'll save you, and we can get out of here! We have to go to the cops!” Dipper pulled the door open. The color paled from his face, his eyes widened, and tears streamed down his face. “MABEL!” He screamed loudly.

 

Sitting on a metal table was a laptop replaying a video; a video of Mabel being tortured, and each of her fingers being removed slowly by Thompson. Beside the laptop was Mabel's decapitated head. Her eyelids were missing, pieces of her cheeks were cut out, her hair was a mess, and her mouth had a round tube keeping it open; she'd obviously been dead for days, from the looks of her decomposition. Dipper vomited onto the ground, falling to his knees.

 

Once again, a needle stabbed Dipper in the back of the neck, causing him to gasp, and turn to look at the four older men. “You bastards! You killed my sister!” His eyes rolled back and he collapsed. Dipper woke up screaming, strapped to a chair, turning his head to look at his right arm. “No! Stop!” There was a rubber tourniquet tied tightly around his arm, three of his fingers were missing, and Nate was running a skinning knife along it's skin.

 

Dipper bared his teeth hard; any harder and he was sure they'd break. Tears streamed down his face as he looked down at his skinned, bloody arm, and all but his middle finger was left on his hand; though it had been skinned to the bone. Nate had left for a moment, returning with a salt container. Dipper's eyes widened. “This is going to be more fun than with your sister, since you're trying to be brave.” Nate sprinkled the salt on Dipper's arm. The brown haired boys toes digging into the floor, as he tried not to scream. “She was screaming and crying for you the whole time.”

 

“If... I get out of here alive, I will kill you...” Dipper's growled, his throat dry. Thompson began to use a knife to cut Dipper's hair short, almost to his skull.

 

“If you think you even have a chance, then that sucks to be you man.” Lee said, holding a buzz saw.

 

The eighteen-year-old screamed loudly, his mind finally snapping. The spinning blade touched his arm, just above the elbow, where he still had skin, and began to cut his arm off at a slow pace. Dipper struggled, only making the pain worse; his heart felt like it was going to explode, and he knew he was going into shock from the cold he felt. He passed out, no longer able to take the pain any longer, while the four men watched his arm fall to the floor.

 

The last thing Dipper expected to happen was to wake up again; he could have sworn he was dead. Maybe he actually was. He was back in the stone room with only a hole for a bathroom, and he looked where his arm use to be. Where his arm once was, was a bloody bandage that wrapped around the stump. Dipper began to sob. He just wanted it to be over, and he was horrified that Mabel had to go through the same thing. He noticed writing was on the door to the room, and when he read it, he instantly vomited. He let out a scream and began to slam his head into the side of the wall. “No! No! No! You bastards! Why!”

 

"Hope you enjoyed the meals you have been eating. Did your sister taste good?"

 

Dipper was dizzy, and losing his mind. He felt sick, but the only other opetion was suicide, and he was too much of a coward to do that. A thought came to his broken mind. His eyes dragged lazily in their sockets, and he sat up. “I will kill them...” He started to chant, his eyes glowing blue, and the already-gray room darkened. Then, a glow appeared, with a triangle in the middle.

 

“Woah-ho! It's great to be.....HOLY HELL, PINE TREE! What happened to you?!” Bill moved quickly over to Dipper, looking at his arm.

 

Over the years, Bill had become friends with the twins. They had been his enemy for a while, but, when they saved his life, he grew attached to them. He said he owed them a life debt, although, because they left every summer, Bill would have to return to the Mindscape until he was summoned again. They hadn't summoned him since returning to Gravity Falls this time.

 

  
Dipper weakly pointed with his left hand to the door, Bill reading what it said. The air turned stale, Bill turning red, his eye going black. “THEY KILLED SHOOTING STAR?! THEY MADE YOU  _EAT_ YOUR  **_SISTER_ ** ?!” Bill's form began to change. Standing in his place was a human man, with short, blond hair and a yellow and black suit. “Let's heal you up so you don't get infected...” He ran his hand over the area with a blue flame, then removed the bandages. He slowly guided his hand over the human's injured leg. “Geez, kid...” He helped Dipper up.   


 

  
Stumbling, Dipper fell against Bill, pressing his face into the demon's chest, and started to cry. Bill was used to touching the human by now; they would often be pulled into a group hug by Mabel. He wrapped his arms around the human, pulling him close. “I want to  kill  them, Bill...” Dipper mumbled. “Robbie... raped me...”   


 

Again, the demon was consumed with rage, tightening his hold possessively. “Yeah, I'll help you out with that...” Bill released them both from the Mindscape, letting Dipper go. He walked up to the door and blew it open with his magic. “Let's go, Pine Tree...” He summoned a knife and handed it to Dipper. “Let's get you some clothes also...” He put the human in a red and black suit. “There, so the blood doesn't show.”

 

  
The two men left the room, running into Nate and Lee first. “What the hell?!” Lee yelled, seeing Bill with Dipper. “Who are  _you_ ?!” He saw the knife in Dipper's hand, and, not having a weapon of his own, as well as there being a second person, grabbed Nate. “Dude, we have to get Robbie and Thompson!”   


 

“Oh, no, you don't!” Dipper ran after Nate, slashing his arm with the blade, Bill using his magic to trap both the men.

 

“Holy shit! What is this, magic?!” Lee shouted as he banged his hands on the invisible wall.

 

Thompson had heard the screaming, and, seeing Lee and Nate with Dipper and Bill, he turned quickly and ran. “ROBBIE! We have a problem!”

 

  
“Tch... The fat one got away....  **For now** .” Bill said, scrunching his nose.   


 

  
Dipper breathed heavily, his pupils small, and his body shaking. “I'll kill you...” He lunged at Nate, thrusting the knife into the dark-skinned man's neck. His head turned to Lee, both of his eyes twitching slightly. “You... took my  _arm_ ....” He twisted the knife in Nate's neck, the man's body jerking, before going limp.   


 

“Lo-Look! It was all Robbie's idea!” Lee said, backing up to the invisible wall.

 

  
“There were three of you! You could have called the cops, you could have stopped! But  **_nooooo,_ ** instead, you  _tortured_ ,  _ violated _ , and  **_killed_ ** my sister, before...” Dipper tried not to vomit again. “...Tricking me into...  _eating_ her... and then you fuckers made me believe she was  _still..._ _ alive _ ...”   


 

Lee swallowed, putting his hands up. “Look, I'll turn myself into the cops! You don't have to kill me!”

 

“He's lying. He hates feeling trapped and told what to do.” Bill said, watching Lee. “He's just trying to get away.”

 

  
“I don't suppose you've met my friend, Lee? Ya see, Bill here is a demon, and he can read your mind, so lying won't get you anywhere!” Dipper sunk the blade into Lee's stomach. “I want to do this  _slow_ ...But I don't have time. I have to kill Thompson for what he did to Mabel, and Robbie for what he did to me.” He pulled the knife out, slashing the blond's throat. Lee's hands went to his throat before his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground.   


 

Dipper's face and hands were covered in Lee and Nate's blood. He stumbled, and Bill grabbed him. “Two more, then I'll take you home.” He said gently.

 

The two of them ran down the hall, finding Thompson with his laptop. “One false move, and I'll send this to the whole internet!” It was a whole collection of videos, of the things the four men had done to Mabel. Bill raised his hand to destroy the computer, but Thompson was faster, and he hit Upload. “I warned you!” He'd already downloaded them; all he had to do was hit the button for it to be finished.

 

  
Dipper paled, watching the content upload to the internet. “Why... would you  _do that_ ?!” He screamed, running at the larger man, and lunged at him. The laptop fell to the ground, breaking, and Dipper started to stab Thompson repetitively. If Dipper had had any more tears to shed, he'd be crying again, and by the time he stopped stabbing Thompson, he was soaked in his blood.   


 

Bill whipped his head upward. “Pine Tree, we have to hurry. The emo kid is trying to clean up evidence.” Bill completely destroyed Thompson's computer, before following after the running human, glancing at the liquid on the ground.

 

The eighteen-year-old ran as fast as he could up the stairs. “ROBBIE!” He screamed, pointing his bloody knife at the black-haired man.

 

Robbie paused and looked at Dipper, a gas can in his hand. “I told them we should've just finished you off! You were always a pain in my ass, Pines!”

 

“Nothing me and my sister have ever done deserved what you did to us!” Dipper screamed, walking toward him.

 

The black haired man pulled out a lighter. “Come any closer, and I'll set this whole place on fire!”

 

  
“What do I care?! I was going to do it myself, anyway!” Dipper stalked toward Robbie. “I can't  **_ever_ ** face my parents again because of you!”   


 

  
Bill stopped the lighter from working, giving Dipper the chance to tackle the confused older man. “Get off me!” Robbie yelled. They rolled around on the ground, Robbie knocking the knife out of Dipper's hand. “Why couldn't you have just had a heart attack, or die from the shock?! Why were you clinging to life SO  **MUCH** ?!”   


 

  
“Because I have people I care about! I wanted to see them again! Arg!” Dipper screamed, digging his fingers into Robbie's eyes. “You took my sister from me, but I still have people I need to live for! I refuse to die by the hands of sick  **_bastards_ ** like you!”   


 

Robbie let out a scream of pain, pulling back from Dipper. “My eyes!” Bill moved up behind him, grabbing his arms.

 

Dipper picked his knife back up, walking toward Robbie and breathing heavily. “I have people I care about... Even if I can never go back to my parents, I am not dying here, in this place...” Dipper put the knife to Robbie's neck. “I want to take things slow with you, but that would only put me on your level.” He slid the knife across the black haired man's neck, slicing it open.

 

Bill released the body, Robbie's eyes rolling back as blood pooled around him. “Do you want to set this place on fire?”

 

“Burn it to the ground, Bill...” Dipper headed for what he could tell was the exit, the blaze of the fire behind him.

 

They made their way together back to the Mystery Shack. Bill grabbed Dipper's arm and looked at him. His own cheeks were a slight shade of pink. “When you were talking about people you cared about, I saw my face.”

 

Dipper blushed slightly. “Oh, yeah...” He glanced at the floor. “Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Ever since last summer, and with all the time we were spending together...” The brown haired boy swallowed. “After what I just went through... I don't want to let the chance to tell you slip by again, just in case I ever almost die again.” He grabbed Bill's hand with his, having almost tried to grab with his missing arm. “I like you Bill, and more than a friend. I know right now, I'm in shock, and I'm not exactly thinking straight, but... I'm serious.”

 

  
“Pine Tree...” Bill leaned down and kissed Dipper on the lips, his eyes closing. Suddenly, he heard a loud gunshot ring out from behind Dipper, and felt his new love jerk in his arms. “PINE TREE!” Bill fell down to his knees holding Dipper, the teen's eyes open wide. His head shot to the human who'd shot  his human.   


 

“Robbie moaned his name!” Tambry yelled, walking toward them, seeing Dipper wasn't dead yet, and coughing up blood.

 

Bill looked to the Mystery Shack. “You killed them... The redhead and the idiot... You... killed them all...”

 

“No... no... why is this …” Dipper coughed, looking at Tambry. “Robbie raped me! Why would you... kill them?!”

 

“Robbie would never do something like that! You seduced him!” She looked at Dipper's missing arm, and noticed he was covered in blood. “I saw a video of what they did to your sister, but... Robbie would never have sex with you or her!” The woman kept her gun pointed at them. “I had to shut Wendy up. She saw it, too, and told everyone. I had to make sure they couldn't turn them in to the police.”

 

Bill looked down at Dipper, the teen no longer moving. “Pine... Tree?...” He couldn't hear Dipper's thoughts, or hear his heart beat. He was lifeless.

 

The air around them became filled with static. Bill placed his hands over Dipper's chest. There was a bright light. Tambry tried to shoot Bill, but she let out a scream as her skin quickly melted, and the whole of Gravity Falls was engulfed in a bright, blue explosion. The explosion emitted a large shock wave, which shot out around the world. The wave caused electronics and cars to stop working. The energy then returned to what used to be Gravity Falls, entering the body of the human teen. Muscles and skin quickly started to regrow his arm; his body became warm, and his heart starting to beat again. 

 

Dipper let out a loud gasp, looking up at the sky, his body jerking upward. “Bill?” He breathed out, looking at the demon.

 

Bill grabbed Dipper's chin. “I want to live with you forever, Pine Tree. It would be boring without you, and... I really like you too.”

 

Dipper looked around, seeing that they were now in a large, empty crater. “What happened here?”

 

“I got angry...” Bill helped Dipper stand up. “Then I used the energy from around the world to bring you back.” He grabbed Dipper's new grown arm. “I made you a demon.”

 

“I'm a... demon?” Dipper stared at him, in a daze, trying to process everything.

 

“A being of pure energy, just like me. Only... you don't have to make a physical body. You already have one.”

 

“I... I know I should be angry that you killed everyone in Gravity Falls....” Dipper reached up and scratched his head, his hair still really short and choppy. “But... most of them hated me, anyways, and... Tambry killed my real friends...” He paused. “When you say energy around the world, what do you mean?”

 

  
“Oh, uh, well... since you were originally human, you needed a lot of energy to bring you back as a demon.” Bill pulled him close. “It'll take  _years_ before they can bring back electricity to this world.”   


 

“Will they ever be able to find what was on the internet, when they get everything back up?”

 

“Everything was destroyed, kid. They're going to have to start from scratch.” Bill ran a hand against Dipper's cheek. “Are you mad? I can't read your mind anymore, now.”

 

Dipper shook his head and smiled. “No, there was a lot of things on the internet that shouldn't be up there, and people were abusing it. At least no one else will ever know about Mabel. It would probably do humans good to return to before electricity was around. If they can't, there are solar power options.”

 

Bill kissed Dipper. “Let's go to the Mindscape together...” He returned to his triangle form, watching Dipper transform into a pine tree-shaped demon. “Ha! See, I knew you were a pine tree!”

 

Dipper reached a black hand out and grabbed Bill's. “You did this on purpose. Are we always going to be in these forms?”

 

“Only in the Mindscape, and when we need to conserve energy.” Bill opened a portal; inside, it was purple, with many different stars. “Ready?”

 

“Yeah, I have nothing left for me back there.” Dipper entered the portal with Bill.

 

The End

 

Proofreading by TheHylianBatman

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an event set up by my friends on tumblr/skype. The purpose of this account is for the skype group stuff and all the stuff will be relating to the most horrible things I can imagine. As well as things that other people would consider taboo. My other work won't be as rushed...I kind of procrastinated LOL


End file.
